30 Kisses
by Queen Nana
Summary: Set in Radiant Garden Academy, three years after the game with one pairing, 30 inspirational words and 30 kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**30 Kisses**

A/N: So this started out as a game on another board, but i loved the way it was developing so I thought I would share it. A friend gave us these tables of thirty words/phrases and we had to pick a pairing. Then write a short fic for each of words/phrases using that pairing. The catch was you couldn't change the pairing, it had to be under 1,000 words and each story had to contain at least one kiss. The chapter names will be the inspiration words if you are curious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

* * *

**1. Memories **

18-year-old Naminé sat quietly looking at the white room she once lived in. She looked at her drawings of Sora, Kairi, Goofy and Donald on the wall. She tossed back her blonde hair and giggled as she pulled them down one by one. She stacked them together and put them in a folder titled "Memories". She lovingly touched the gleaming white table for the last time, sighed and wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye.

"It's time to go." Came a deep voice from the door way. She looked up to see Riku, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his strong chest, head leaning to the side as his silver hair glinted in the sunlight that peeked through the window. Naminé slowly nodded. "I have one more stop to make though." She whispered. She was afraid her voice would crack. Riku gave her a pained look and nodded.

"I'll wait here for five minutes." He replied. She walked out of the room and ran towards the forest. She took a deep breath and walked to a small stone in the middle of the woods. The words "RIP Roxas" was engraved and white lilies were set on top of the marker. She sighed and kneeled down. "It's me again." She smiled. "It's time for me to go. I won't be coming back so…I guess this is really good…"Her voice cracked. "Goodbye." Tears overwhelmed her and she sobbed. "I'll always remember you." She whispered. She heard footsteps approaching and felt Riku's warm hand on her shoulder. They sat in silence for a while. He leaned over and touched Roxas' grave, sighed and kissed the cold stone. "Goodbye Roxas." He said in his pleasantly deep voice.

He got up and held out a hand for Naminé, who took it gently as she stood up in one fluid movement. He held her small frame in his arms as he guided her back into the mansion, back to the lab and back to the real world.

* * *

A/N: So thank you very much for reading, please take the time to review.

Special Thanks to Luna for the game and the inspirational words.

Kyoko-Chan (AKA Jaded Crescent) for introducing me this site, the RPG multiverse and for the intro. My dear Hachi, what would i do without ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**  
24. Heart Shaped Box**

Naminé growled. It was rare she growled but she was losing…again. And Riku smirked at her, his arrogant smirk. "I told you, you don't have to try to prove anything to me. We all know who's going to win." He said with a shrug. Sora and Kairi gave each other a warning look and quietly tip toed out of the room.

"Billiards is such a dangerous game when it comes to those two." Came Kairi's voice as the door closed.

Naminé growled once more, concentrating on aiming the cue stick to hit the yellow solid 1 so it would go against the wall, bank and hopefully go into the side pocket. She blew her bangs out of the way, aimed and hit the ball. Her mouth dropped as she watched in horror as the white ball shot against a stripe, bounce off, hit the black 8 ball and sink into the corner pocket.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. Riku gave another shrug.

"So that's six wins for me and uh… none for you?" he said as he walked over to Naminé who in return gave him a disgusted look. "Rack 'em!" She walked by each pocket pulling out the balls and sending them down the table to the triangle. She reached into the last pocket, glaring at Riku who reached down to re-tie his shoe laces. Instead of feeling a glossy ball, her hand felt something soft.

"What the…" She pulled out the object, a red velvet heart shaped box, and looked up at Riku who looked away blushing, putting his hand behind his neck, and not meeting her eye. She looked down at the box and opened it up. Inside was a simple golden key. "What's it open?" she asked. Riku finally met her eye and smiled. "Go look in your room." Naminé grinned and dashed to her dorm. She quickly flashed her I.D. card at the door which unlocked and slid open. In the middle of the room was a golden cage with a tiny little white rabbit. Hanging from the cage was a white leash. She took the golden key and unlocked the cage and the rabbit looked up at her. Blue eyes met black and it was love at first sight. Naminé squealed, took the rabbit carefully in her hands and held it close. Riku, who followed her into her dorm smiled.

"I know he won't replace Peter but-"

"He's perfect." Naminé interrupted. "But what's with the leash?" she asked.

"He can walk on a leash. And he's pretty special. You'll find out as he grows up. You got a name for him?" He asked, kneeling by her side. She giggled as the rabbit yawned.

"Yep. His name is Rikuru." She grinned. Riku leaned over and kissed Rikuru on the head.

"I dub thee Rikuru. Serve thy mistress well."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 

Special Thanks: Again to _Luna_ for the wonder idea of these words...

_Kyoko-Chan_ (AKA Jaded Crescent) for helpin me out like crazy for editing and giving me initial feed back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Added extra characters from FF. Hope people don't mind.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

* * *

**4. Behind Blue Eyes**

Naminé could already feel the bass vibrating through the floor and the walls of her dormitory. It was Halloween night and Radiant Garden Academy was holding a costumed dance, which she had to attend after losing a bet to Selphie. She checked the full length mirror one last time. In her reflection she saw the Juliet dress she had loaned out from the theatre department; it was a white velvet gown with complicated silver embroidery and cubic zirconia's embedded into the fabric which settled lightly on her delicate, pale shoulders, cut deep in the back, and hugged her breasts as it fell softly to the ground. She wore matching kid slippers and her blonde hair was partly up in a complex knot, which was curled at the ends, kissing the middle of her back. Her bangs were swept off to the side framing her small oval face, her blue eyes wide with excitement and her soft lips in a small smile.

"Looking great!" Naminé turned around to face Kairi standing at the door. "You ready go?" She asked. Naminé couldn't help but laugh. Kairi wore Tifa's outfit: her black leather vest over a white tank top, shorts with the half skirt on top, a pink ribbon around her arm, black leather fighting gloves and to finish the outfit, red contacts. She even had a long wig styled after Tifa's hair to match. "Laugh all you want, but wait till you see Professor Lockheart!" She said. "I can't believe Reno got her to dress up as Rikku. She's basically in an orange bathing suit with some feathers! Come on; let's go make fun of her!" She grabbed Naminé's hand and together they ran to the gymnasium.

The place was completely packed with the students dancing and the chaperones mingling. There was a band on the made up stage, playing punk remakes of old songs. It was a bit stuffy and almost instantly Kairi and Naminé were split up in the crowd. She looked around for Selphie who was dressed up as a modern, cowgirl, complete with Irvine's hat. Selphie reached her first with Tidus and Wakka and the four of them went off to the dance floor. An hour went by, then two, and although Naminé was enjoying herself, she decided she needed a break. She left the three who were still dancing and decided to go out into the garden maze.

It was a beautiful night, clear skies with stars sprinkling the dark canvas like diamonds and a brilliant full moon. The surrounding flowers left her almost dizzy with their fragrance and the band in the gym finally slowed down the music. All of a sudden, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as though she was being watched. Naminé swiftly turned to see…

A vampire.

His black hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, his lips were in a half smile, showing his fangs. A silvery scar ran from his left temple, across the bridge of his nose and ended at his the bottom of his right cheek bone and his electric blue eyes were staring right at her. He was so unearthly, so ethereal that she felt a shiver down her spine as goose bumps appeared on her arms. He held out a gloved hand and her heart sped up as she took it, fitting it perfectly within hers. They danced. Almost as though they have done it for years, they waltzed around the garden, her following only him. Somewhere in the background she realized between getting her breath swept away and dancing deeper into the garden that the music had changed back to another fast song, but it was no longer the music of the band they were dancing to, but something else.

They were in the middle of the maze now and he paused. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning. Her legs trembled a bit, she had danced much longer than she had realized. He pulled off his gloves, put one hand back on her waist and the other on her cheek and he smiled. She looked into his familiar yet unknown eyes; there was something behind his icy blue eyes. She squinted.

"Turquoise," she whispered. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Riku?" She asked. The vampire smiled a quiet smile, closed his eyes, leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. She gasped and before she knew it, he was gone. All that was left behind was the fragrance of the sunflowers surrounding her and his gloves on the ground. She reached down and picked them up when she realized, he had led her to her favorite garden. Her lips moved unconsciously into a smile as she brought the gloves to cover her nose and lips. Naminé closed her eyes and breathed in as she whispered once more, "Turquoise."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for checkin out my fic! Please please review. 


End file.
